


Sunshine, there ain’t a thing that you can do that’s gonna ruin my night.

by lingerielouis



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Clothes, Smut, bottom vic, it's cute but smutty, top jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerielouis/pseuds/lingerielouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime fucks Vic, who's wearing his sweatshirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine, there ain’t a thing that you can do that’s gonna ruin my night.

**Author's Note:**

> like my other fics on here, this was originally posted on my tumblr, lingerie-louis. the title is from the song caraphernalia by ptv. I don't own ptv or the song!!

Before the door of the bus closed, Jaime and Vic were kissing. First it was just little pecks on the lips. Then it was opened mouthed, breathy, kisses where they both giggle into each other. They were high off adrenaline and alone which meant they could be adorably gross without any complaints.

Jaime had his hands around Vic’s waist and was guiding him to the kitchen part of the bus. He tried to look and see where he was going but every time he opened his eyes, he would meet Vic’s. Eventually Vic’s back hit the bottom cabinets and Jaime lifted him up by his upper thighs and set him by the sink. His legs were separated into a V so Jaime could stand in between them.

Vic pulled back to say something but Jaime shushed him, pulling him closer by his ass and continued kissing him. The kiss became heated in seconds, with Vic’s hands pulling at Jaime’s hair and Jaime’s fingers fiddling with his boyfriends boxers.

“Jesus Christ.” Vic gasped, pulling back for air.

“You wanna finish this in the other room?”

“Mhm.” He hummed, nodding frantically.

“Go get yourself ready for me while I go tell everyone to fuck off until we tell them other wise, okay?” Jaime asked, pulling Vic off the counter and smacking his bum.

~

After trying to find Mike and Tony, and after trying to get them to stop teasing, Jaime found himself locking the bus door. He could hear a faint moan from the back so he started walking towards it. When he opened it, he saw Vic, three fingers deep, with nothing but one of Jaime’s sweaters on. It wasn’t as if Vic fucking himself wasn’t hot enough, but he was wearing something that hung off of his figure. And that something belonged Jaime which made a heat in his stomach stir. 

He quickly stripped out of his skinny jeans and shirt before crawling beside Vic. He pulled Vic’s hand away from himself and met his eyes. They were glossy with pure love and need.

“I want you to ride me.” Jaime stated, making Vic moan.

Vic pushed Jaime onto his back and straddled his waist. His hard cock laid Jaime’s stomach as he bent down to kiss his mouth. Jaime moaned into the kiss and blindly reached for the lube, popping the cap open. Vic pulled away and snatched the bottle from his hands. He pushed himself back to reach Jaime’s cock so he could put the lube on it himself. When Jaime’s cock was all set Vic lifted himself above it and slowly lowered himself down, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes.

He put his hands on Jaime’s chest when his dick was fully in before pushing himself up and slamming himself down. The both moaned loudly into the quiet room as Vic repeated his actions. Before he could slam himself down on Jaime’s cock for the third time, Jaime thrusted deep into Vic, making him scream his name.

“Again, again, again.” Vic chanted, lowering his head and capturing Jaime’s bottom lip between his teeth.

Jaime nodded before thrusting harder into Vic; making him bounce on his cock. Vic whined as Jaime gripped his hidden hips and lifted him completely off.

“Don’t do it Jaime I’m gonna come.” Vic moaned. Jaime pulled him back onto his cock, hitting Vic’s prostate and making him throw his head back. Vic clenched and unclenched around Jaime’s cock as he came, making Jaime come too.

After they came down from their high, Jaime helped Vic get off his cock and pulled him in to cuddle. Vic leaned up and kissed Jaime’s lips.

“Love you.” He yawned, setting his head back on Jaime’s chest.

“Love you too.” Jaime responded, tightening his hold on Vic.


End file.
